James and the Coaches
James and the Coaches, retitled James Learns a Lesson in American releases, is the eighth episode of the first season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode, "Pitching in and Helping Out". Plot James is settling into his new life nicely. The Fat Controller tells James that he is a mixed-traffic engine, so can take coaches or trucks easily but must learn from his mistakes. James, who had a nasty accident with trucks on his first day, knew exactly what the Fat Controller meant. James' first job of the day is to double-head a train of coaches with Edward, who warns him that the coaches don't like being bumped. People have arrived on the platform to admire James, who quickly gets full of himself and lets off steam without warning causing a shower of water to fall on the Fat Controller's brand new top hat. It is time for the train to leave and James tries to get out as fast as he can which angers Edward and the coaches. This causes trouble at the first station, when James causes two of the coaches to run beyond the platform forcing the train to reverse to let the passengers out. However, it seems that no one knows what happened with the Fat Controller, much to James's relief. Next James and Edward stop at the station on Thomas' new branch line, where the tank engine greets James before leaving. The train then passes the field where James had crashed. Finally, the journey ends and after unloading the passengers James and Edward head for home, with James still wondering what the Fat Controller will have to say about his top hat. The next morning, the Fat Controller visits James in the shed and gives him a severe telling off and warns him that if anything else happens, then James will be punished by being painted blue. James does not like this idea at all. However, rather than calm James down, this only serves to make him angry and later that day he roughly bumps his coaches, moaning that he has to fetch them. To make matters worse, none of the passengers dare go near him, which makes James even crosser. James pulls the coaches very roughly and tries to run as fast as he can. Eventually the coaches force James to stop. His driver explains that James' rough treatment has caused a leak in the coaches pipes. The crew inspects the damage and the guard's only recommendation is to plug the leak with newspaper and a leather bootlace. However none of the crew have a leather bootlace on them. They ask the passengers and the guard finds a man with a leather bootlace, who initially refuses to give it up. The guard explains that without the bootlace, the train can not continue. The other passengers get very angry, both at the man and at the railway. Under pressure, the man finally hands over the bootlace and the damage is temporarily repaired allowing James to finish the journey. James proceeds on his way with the coaches, knowing that he is going to be in a lot of trouble with the Fat Controller. Characters * Thomas * Edward * James * Sir Topham Hatt * Clarabel * Jeremiah Jobling (not named) * Annie (cameo) * Gordon (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Dryaw * Elsbridge * Gordon's Hill * Maron * Henry's Tunnel Trivia * This episode is based on the stories James and the Top-Hat and James and the Bootlace from The Railway Series book, James the Red Engine. * Stock footage from Thomas and the Breakdown Train is used. * A train passing Edward and James, when they are in front of the Fat Controller, has a truck with "NE" painted on the side. * The two coaches at the end of James' train are Annie and Clarabel (in that order). * In both Ringo Starr narrations, when James meets Thomas, Thomas says, "Hello James, feeling better? That's right!" In the George Carlin narration, he says, "...feeling better? That's good!" * When James lets off steam and ruins Sir Topham Hatt's top hat, George Carlin makes a "weesh" which is absent in both Ringo Starr narrations. * When James stops after making a hole in the brake pipe, in both Ringo Starr narrations, his driver says that the brakes were "hard" on. In the George Carlin narration, he simply says that they are on. Goofs * While the Fat Controller is talking to Edward and James, a train passing them has a brakevan in the middle of its train. * It is mentioned that the events of the previous episode happened on James' first day. However, James had appeared in every single episode leading up to the airing of the aforementioned episode. * Clarabel is facing the wrong way when Thomas leaves the junction. * A member of James' crew is blonde at the beginning, but when his crew wonder how to fix the leak all three have dark hair. * When James and Edward overrun the platform, they are on Thomas' Branch Line. * When James and Edward pass by the field where James crashed, the narrator says that the fence was mended, but there never was a fence. Gallery File:JamesandtheCoachesUKtitlecard.png|UK title card File:JamesandtheCoachestitlecard.png File:JamesLearnsaLessonTitleCard.png|US title card File:JamesandtheCoachesStockFootage.png|Stock footage flashback File:JamesandtheCoaches1.png File:JamesandtheCoaches2.png Image:JamesandtheCoaches3.jpg File:JamesandtheCoaches4.png|Edward and James at Knapford File:JamesandtheCoaches5.png File:JamesandtheCoaches6.png|James and Edward at Dryaw File:JamesandtheCoaches7.png|James and Thomas at Elsbridge File:JamesandtheCoaches8.png|James and The Fat Controller File:JamesandtheCoaches9.png|The Fat Controller File:JamesandtheCoaches10.png|The Fat Controller is covered in water File:JamesandtheCoaches11.jpg File:JamesandtheCoaches12.jpg File:JamesandtheCoaches13.png File:JamesandtheCoaches14.png File:JamesandtheCoaches15.png File:JamesandtheCoaches16.png|James and Edward over-run the platform File:JamesandtheCoaches17.png File:JamesandtheCoaches18.png File:JamesandtheCoaches19.png File:JamesandtheCoaches20.png File:JamesandtheCoaches21.png File:JamesandtheCoaches22.png File:JamesandtheCoaches23.png File:JamesandtheCoaches24.png File:JamesandtheCoaches25.png File:JamesandtheCoaches26.png File:JamesandtheCoaches27.png File:JamesandtheCoaches28.png|Jeremiah Jobling File:JamesandtheCoaches29.png File:JamesandtheCoaches30.png File:JamesandtheCoaches31.PNG File:JamesandtheCoaches32.png File:JamesandtheCoaches33.png File:JamesandtheCoaches34.png File:JamesandtheCoaches35.png File:JamesandtheCoaches37.png File:JamesandtheCoaches38.png File:JamesandtheCoaches39.png Episode Video:James and the Coaches - British narration|UK narration Video:James Learns A Lesson - Ringo Starr American narration|Ringo Starr US narration Video:James Learns A Lesson - George Carlin American narration|George Carlin narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes